Elena (Final Fantasy VII)
|image=Ff7-elena.JPG |home=Midgar |affiliation=Companhia Elétrica Shinra |occupation=Turk |race=Humano |gender=Feminino |hair=Loiro |eye=Castanho |ffvii type=boss |viibc type=boss |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Megumi Toyoguchi |englishva=Bettina Bush |boss page=Turks:Elena |other appearances=true }} Elena é um membros dos Turks na Compilação de Final Fantasy VII. Ela é uma jovem mulher com cabelo loiro e olhos castanhos. Como um membro novo na organização, ela ainda é inexperiente e desajeitada, mas leva seu trabalho muito a sério em relação a Reno e Rude. Ela também tem uma queda por Tseng. Perfil História ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elena era uma estudante do ensino médio, cujo pai era um professor na Academia Militar da Shinra. Além disso, sua irmã mais velha era um membro dos turks. Ela se ressentia de sua irmã para superando-a, e prometeu que ela nunca iria se juntar os turks, enquanto sua irmã era um membro. Elena trabalhou como bartender em Wall Market durante seus anos no ensino médio, e treinou na Academia Militar. Inicialmente, ela seguiu os passos de sua irmã e treinando com armas de fogo; no entanto, ela finalmente deixou as armas como uma forma de retirar-se de sua irmã, e começou a praticar artes marciais no lugar. Ela alcançou cinco Emblemas de "Elite" na Academia Militar da Shinra, emblemas são apenas dados a estudantes que possuem as maiores pontuações para os exames, obtendo a maioria dos emblemas de Elite na escola e solidificando seu status como um prodígio. Apesar de sua natureza desajeitada, ela é altamente qualificada com duas armas e artes marciais. Quando Elena observa três Ravens dispor de SOLDIERs e roubam seus uniformes ela considera contar aos turks, mas em vez assume a responsabilidade própria, seguindo-os até que ela perde a noção. Mais tarde ela foi sequestrada por ser uma testemunha e acabou sendo mantida como refém em um trem. Elena derrubou um dos seus emblemas Elite no trem, alertando o jogador da infiltração Turk que ela estava a bordo. Quando o jogador chega, o Turk troca o Materia pela Elena. Depois de ser salva, Elena prometeu tornar-se um turk e superar sua irmã. Final Fantasy VII Elena é a mais nova recruta a ser nomeado para os turks após Reno sofrer ferimentos lutando com a AVALANCHE em Midgar. Ela se apresenta para a equipe na Mythril Mine, onde ela acidentalmente revela suas ordens. Ela e Tseng exploram o Temple of the Ancients antes e Tseng é atacado por Sephiroth quando Elena o deixa sozinho (mais tarde ela culpa Cloud pelo ataque). Como parte de um subquest, ela e Yuffie são sequestradas por Don Corneo, e Reno e Rude em conjunto com a equipe do jogador as salvam. Elena, Reno e rude enfrentam a equipe pela última vez em Midgar, mas é possível falar com eles fora de combate. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Elena aparece brevemente em ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, seu papel é muito menos importante do que a de seu parceiros Reno e Rude. Ela passa a maior parte do filme fora da câmera se recuperando de ser torturado por Kadaj, Loz e Yazoo depois de recuperar a cabeça de Jenova em Northern Cave. Mais tarde, ela e Tseng chegam a tempo de salvar Rufus de cair para a morte depois que ele salta para fora de um edifício em um esforço para destruir a cabeça de Jenova. Perto do final do filme, Elena é visto com seus companheiros quando Rufus é curado do Geostigma. Em Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Elena tem um papel um pouco maior na assistência de Tseng com economia de Rufus de cair do prédio abandonado e ajudar os outros turks com Cloud lutando com Yazoo e Loz na rodovia. Elena joga uma escada para Reno e Rude durante a perseguição depois de Yazoo destróir o helicóptero e tem-los a bordo do qual ela esta com Tseng. Elena aparece com um pequeno band-aid na bochecha direita e sua mão esquerda embrulhado dos ferimentos sofridos das mãos de Kadaj e sua gangue. Jogabilidade Como membro dos turks, Elena luta juntamente com os seus parceiros, Reno e Rude. Voiz Elena é dublada por Megumi Toyoguchi em japonês e por em Inglês. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade File:FFAB Area Bomb - Elena Legend SR.png|Area Bomb (SR). File:FFAB Entice - Elena Legend SR.png|Entice (SR). File:FFAB S-Mine - Elena Legend SR.png|S-Mine (SR). File:FFAB Area Bomb - Elena Legend SR+.png|Area Bomb (SR+). File:FFAB Entice - Elena Legend SR+.png|Entice (SR+). File:FFAB S-Mine - Elena Legend SR+.png|S-Mine (SR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Galeria File:BCFFVII-ElenaArtwork.jpg|Arte conceitual em ''Before Crisis. File:BC_Elena_1.jpg|Elena em Before Crisis. File:BCElenaSprite.png|Sprite em Before Crisis. File:FFVIIBC ElenaIcon.jpg|Elena em Before Crisis. File:Elena_Yuffie_captured_by_Don_Corneo.jpg|Elena e Yuffie capturadas por Don Corneo. File:Elena icicle inn.png|Elena em Final Fantasy VII. File:AdventScreenshot210.jpg|Elena em Advent Children. File:Elena-advent-children-complete.png|Elena em Advent Children Complete. Etimologia Elena é uma versão grega, eslava, espanhol, romeno e italiano do nome grego antigo Helen/Helene. Isso significa "luz". Seu dela foi inicialmente traduzido como Yrena como representado nos poucos livros de dados oficiais, como Arquivo estabelecimento oficial, que incluem nomes de romanização. Trivialidades *Em Final Fantasy IX, há uma garota em Lindblum chamada Elena. *No início do segundo trailer, e uma das cenas recém-feito para Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, há uma cena onde a gangue do Kadaj dispara contra eles que é a partir do ponto de vista de Elena. Referências de:Elena fr:Elena en:Elena (Final Fantasy VII) Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Personagens de Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Categoria:Personagens de On the Way to a Smile Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Categoria:Antagonistas